Gas turbine engines may include dual wall components such as turbine blades, compressor blades, and combustor tiles. In a dual wall component, an inner wall may be needed to provide support to the component and an outer wall may be needed to act as a heat shield, shielding the inner wall from a heat source. A pedestal or pad may be used between the inner wall and outer wall to create a space between the inner wall and outer wall or the pedestal may be used to transmit the load between the inner wall and outer wall. These components may be used in areas of high temperature within the gas turbine engine.
Dual wall components for gas turbine engines may be produced by investment casting with ceramic cores or by bonding two different components together. Investment casting with ceramic cores may require subsequent removal of the cores.